


Poems

by violetPrimrose



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, I got bored, M/M, Poems, Relationships and flaws, Short ones, Things we all know, enjoy, just cute little poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:44:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetPrimrose/pseuds/violetPrimrose
Summary: A bunch of poems written about homestuck characters that will slowly collect over time!





	1. Fine -Karkat Vantas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a poem about Karkat and how Dave "stole" Terezi.. it's sad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy a little sad!!

FINE  
YOU CAN HAVE HER  
AND ALL HER ISSUES TOO

IT’S FINE  
THAT SHE LEFT ME  
AND ALL BECAUSE OF YOU

I’M FINE  
I FEEL AMAZING  
IF YOU DIDN’T GET MY CLUE

FINE  
I GUESS IT FOR THE BEST  
THERE’S NOTHING I CAN DO

FINE  
YOU CAN HAVE HER  
AND TELL HER THAT WE’RE THROUGH!

FINE  
SHE CAN LEAVE ME

BUT WHY  
DID IT HAVE TO BE  
YOU


	2. Hello -Rose Lalonde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cute Rosemary thing

Hello  
That’s how it started  
Me and you  
I mean to say

 

Goodbye  
No simple wave  
A whole big sentence  
Would only suit me

 

A knock  
On my door  
Late at night   
In the cold

 

Cuddles  
Trying to warm you up  
Make you sure   
And make you whole

 

Sewing  
An all day feat with you  
Nothing as simple   
As tying a shoe

 

Clothing  
My fashion   
Out of style  
Will not suffice 

 

Kanaya  
Big beautiful green  
So refined  
And always seen]

 

Mine   
Or at least i say that  
Because to her  
I’m the possession 

 

Love  
I’m not sure if we’re red  
But we can give it a shot   
A drunken kiss to bring it up

 

Us  
Not quite sure what that means  
But it has to be good  
Because it includes you… 

 

With me..


	3. Dead -Eridan Ampora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan's death...  
> and how much i didn't like him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is on a sadder note sorry!

Hugs won't fix  
The slice that was made  
so much purple has spread  
On the ground where you laid

 

You know you deserve it  
You hurt them  
And her

 

But   
you never thought  
They'd hurt royalty

 

You honestly believed  
In the word   
called loyalty

 

Yet here you are  
spread in two  
On the ground  
I pity you


	4. Those Shades -Jake English

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake's little description of how he views Dirk's eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy.. It's decent! Yay!!

Those shades  
What do they hold  
What’s behind them  
What’s untold

Those shades  
A glossy black  
Hiding eyes  
that look relaxed

 

Those shades  
Always on  
Even when asleep  
They’re never gone

 

Those shades  
A kiss away  
They come off  
And you’re okay

 

Those eyes  
So bright and inviting  
The beauty unfolded  
So why was he hiding?


End file.
